Many types of electronic devices utilize input devices to receive user inputs from users. For example, smartphones, laptop computers, and wearable electronic devices (e.g., smartwatches) may include buttons, switches, touchpads, dials, and the like. Mechanical input devices may include mechanical components and electrical components. For example, a conventional push-button may include a moveable button portion, biasing springs, and mechanical interlocks to retain the button portion to the electronic device, as well as circuit elements (e.g., electrical contacts) that provide an electrical contact closure when the button is pressed. Input devices provide mechanisms by which a user can interact with and control the operation of an electronic device.